The Jealous Type
by Arabella Song
Summary: It was burning Malfoy up inside to see his betrothed with Potter.  He knew it was the Dark Lord's wishes, but he was a jealous fiance.  And one day, he'd be a jealous Dark Lord.  Rated T for sexual innuendo.
1. What is going on?

**A/N: This is my first fic so please tell me what you think. This is going to be short chapters but I'll update a lot. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowling's bragging rights.**

"My dear, I know this is a terrible task to ask of you, but you must do it."

"But Draco and I! We're betrothed. And I hate Potter. You brought me up that way."

"Well I'm proud of you for hating him, but you still must do this. Doing this will be the way we kill Potter and make me ruler of this pathetic place. And if we succeed, Draco will be my Dark successor."

"Fine, I'll do it Father. But I need the holidays. I can come home then, right? With Draco?"

"Of course darling. You are making me so proud to be your father. Now why don't Mr. Malfoy and I have a little chat? You can talk afterwards."

"Okay, but talk fast. Goodbye Father."

"Mr. Malfoy, you've been very quiet during these proceedings. May I ask why?

"I can't leave my fiancé! I can't willingly hand her over to that creature! Imagine if she were found out or... what if she were to develop feelings for him? It's just not safe!"

"I've come up with these problems myself and have taken the necessary precautions. Her name, look, status, and even voice will be altered. And she will drink from a potion everyday to resist Potter's 'attraction'. Now are you done worrying?"

"I'll have to be mean to her, won't I? And she'll have to be a Gryffindor, too. She's a Riddle! I can't do it!"

"You will have to treat her as her character is. She will obviously have to be a Gryffindor if she's to get close to him. Now Mr. Malfoy, you must stop worrying! I wouldn't do it if I thought she could get into harm. Now Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You do anything to hurt her for real and I'll kill you, and your pathetic excuse for a family. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go make sure Ginevra's alright."


	2. In the Bedroom

**Hey guys, back for chapter 2 of The Jealous Type. I'm going to post Chapter 3 when I get 15 positive reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**I own Harry Potter- wait, I don't? Man, J.K. Rowling gets all the cool stuff.**

Ginevra was on her bed waiting for me to get back from her father. When I got in there, I couldn't help myself. I had to stop and stare. I'll never get used to the way her long black hair ran down her back, and how her eyes were so like mine, but somehow looked like precious metals. I was going to miss her. She would be disguised as a filthy bloodtraiter; the filthiest of all: a Weasley. Her gorgeous hair would turn disgustingly red, and her eyes would go brown- boring, lifeless brown. She would have to follow Potter around like a puppy dog. And I'd have to be mean to her because of it.

"So what did my dad want?"

"Oh, he told me to... uh, he told me you'd have to be in Gryffindor. I will have to treat you as if you were Potter filth, and you would treat me like the arrogant prat does. But it'll be alright, because we have the holidays, and we could meet up at the Room of the Requirement, you know, the one I've been talking about since 1st year, a year ago. And we could always-"

"Whatever. We'll do what we have to do. But I've got some better things in mind for your mouth than talking, so I suggest that you just drop it." she replied, getting closer to me.

"But I really think that-"I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine, ending my argument for the night. I knew I'd be kept kind of busy.

We got closer and laid down in bed, preparing for the busy night ahead of us.


	3. Last Night as a Riddle

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I haven't gotten enough reviews, but I'm not gonna wait any longer. I'd just like to mention that I love you guys. Without you guys, I don't know what I'd do. Anyway, I'm going to post 2 chapters today, so I hope you like them. Thanks to my very first reviewer, AwesomeChick21. Okay, so here it goes.**

**My greatest regret… not thinking up Harry Potter before J.K. Rowling. But since I didn't, I have to say that it's her characters and stuff **

I woke up screaming, but when I realized where I was, I stopped. It was too late, however, because I'd already woken Ginevra.

"What's wrong Drake? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... just a bad dream. I hope... Anyway, I forgot, your new 'family' will be brought tomorrow, so you have to get ready. It's almost time for us to be up anyway."

"Can I get one last kiss? It's our last night together for a while... and I'll need my strength to put up with Potter and the Weasels."

"Anything for you, darling. I got you something. This piece of parchment can only be seen by the two of us. It'll extend as long as we need it, and I have the corresponding one. We can talk to each other and to anyone who happens to see it will just see the assigned homework for any given class."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful Draco! This will make the year so much easier! But won't people get suspicious if I keep doing the homework and never turning it in?"

"I thought of that, so it automatically gives you a copy of whatever it appears as. Now Madame Riddle, will you accompany me to breakfast?"

"Why I'd love to Sir Malfoy"

We started downstairs to where her father was. This would be the last day before we had to go to Hogwarts, so a feast was prepared. We sat down and the Dark Lord gave me a look that was meant to remind me of our discussion. I shrunk back a little before sitting down across from him. We were halfway through eating when my father burst in with a family of ugly redheads were brought in, floating unconscious behind him.

"My Lord, I regret interrupting your meal, but your daughter's 'family' is here, and I need to know where to put them."

"Lucius, put them in the dungeon and make sure they don't wake up until I'm ready for them. Now leave me to my last meal with my daughter."

I smirked a little as my father so obediently walked out the door. Voldemort then pulled out a necklace and I got the feeling that he had had the same idea as I had.

"Darling, I want to give you this necklace. It has a snake on it, and if you need me, then just tickle it and we can talk through it."

"Thank you Father, I know this will be of use to me in this difficult year."

With that, we finished the meal and went down to prepare the Weasleys with memories of their new daughter Ginny, and give Ginevra a huge glamour.


	4. Weasley household

**Okay, so here's my next part. This part's going to be in third person because Draco's not really in it. This chapter's super short, but it's just to give some background on how far into the story we are. I'm going to update as soon as I can, and I think I'll try to enter 2 chapters a day. Love you guys.**

**My name isn't J. K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Ginny! It's time for lunch. I made your favorite."

"Thanks Mum. Have you seen my-" Ginny dropped her plate and widened her eyes in awe at the famous Harry Potter in the Weasley household. She ran away, to her bedroom where she pulled out a little necklace. She tickled the charm, and then the voice of Lord Voldemort boomed out.

"Ginevra?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry to call so soon, but Potter is already in the house. Should I try to get close to him, or should I act shy to boost his ego?"

"You should try to get close to him, but you have to be careful. The bloodtraiters know that their 'daughter' has been talking about Potter all summer. Be careful, Ginevra. You must keep your identity secret. I love you."

"I love you too Father."

"Goodbye"

And with that Ginny was alone in her room again. She just had to stay ther until 5 that afternoon, when she went off to Hogwarts and had to be attached to 'The Boy Wonder'.


	5. The Ginny Treatment

**Hey guys, I'm back. I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I enjoy the compliments and the criticism. I've been working on making these longer, so this one's a bit longer. Hope you like it. Thanks to all of you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dude with no nose, the lightning rod, the bumblebee, or any of their friends.**

Ginevra walked onto the train with two of her "brothers": the twins in the family. I didn't see Potter anywhere, but I figured he'd catch up. _Here comes my entrance_ I thought. _Time to ruin her life._ I walk up to the three Weasleys and put on my world famous smirk. Seriously; I won the International Smirk Contest.

"Hey look, it's a new weasel. How ever do you afford her? Seems like she eats as much as your house is worth."_ Sorry Ginevra. _

"Shut up Malfoy." The one on the left said. I opened my mouth to respond when the other one spoke.

"Yeah, she's our sister, and if you do anything to her"

"And why would I do anything with her? I wouldn't want to catch poor." I was about to walk away when Ginevra opened her mouth. _Please, Ginevra. Just leave it._ But being who she was, of course she didn't.

"I know more than you ever could, you albino freak! I could beat you out with my wand in your hand-"

"Ginny- don't provoke him." said the one on the left.

"Yeah. He could hit you with the white hair spell. Looking a little old buddy?" said the one on the right.

"Excuse me, but ugly is catching so... I'm leaving"

"COWARD!" shouted Ginevra one last time before the two redheads yanked her away.

-_-_._-_-_._-_-_._-_-_.

(1 hour later)

I walked down the occupied room, hoping for a glimpse of Ginevra. I found her in a cabin with two other 1st years. There was a blonde girl who looked really strange, and a short blonde boy who kept snapping pictures. Ginevra was laughing at something the boy had said. She looked up to see me looking in the window into the cabin. If the others saw me, they didn't show it. Ginevra raised an eyebrow at me, somehow asking what I was doing. I held up the parchment that corresponded to hers. She gave a discreet nod, and I started to turn away. Before I got away, someone's hand landed on my shoulder.

"And what, might I ask, are YOU doing here, spying on my little sister?" Another Weasley asked me. He seemed to be one of the oldest ones. I saw a bright Prefect badge on his chest and knew I was in trouble.

"Err... I needed to speak with that boy." I said, trying to find a way out of trouble.

"Yes, so what's his name?" the Weasel asked, almost mockingly.

"Um, it's Jeremy?" I said, almost asking if I was right. I expected him to know, but instead he whipped me around and hurled open the door to the compartment.

"Hey, kid. What's your name? My friend Draco here wanted to know." He said, yanking on my perfect hair.

"I'm Colin. So Draco, did you want to know anything else? Do you mind if I take your picture? You have the perfect smile for it, and the lighting in here is sensational. I know that it'll turn out great..." The boy I now knew to be called Colin kept chattering on and on.

"NO! Not only am I better than your _stupid_ camera could ever do justice to, I am also getting my hair yanked out by this little freak's brother!" I shouted, pointing to Ginevra.

"Oh, Percy. Let him go. You're going to ruin his image. On second thought, why don't you just hang him from the ceiling and leave him there?" She said, smiling evilly to me. I could tell she was going farther than just playing her part. She was **enjoying** my torture. She was starting to become too like her father.

"Ginny, you know I can't do that. I wish I could, but I'm a prefect. However, I won't be patrolling in an hour, so if Fred and George decide to pay Mr. Malfoy a visit, well, then I'm sure we can try to get someone out there. But it may take a few minutes. Or hours. Now it's time for me to get back to patrolling. May I suggest, Mr. Malfoy, that you go back to your own compartment."

"Uh. Ok. I'll see you later Colin. Ginny. And, I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I live near Ginny and her family."

"Ok. Goodbye Luna."

"Bye" she told me, waving.

I walked back out of the compartment and got back to my own. I pulled out a seemingly normal sheet of parchment and began to write.

**Ginevra, Are you there?**

_I'm here._

**What have you found out so far?**

_Nothing. It's been 2 hours. You know, you could have thought this through some more. What kind of boy tells a girl all about his secret plans when he just meets her? Why couldn't I just use Polyjuice Potion and imitate that weird girl they hang around with?_

**Because they already know too much about her. It would be too easy to break cover. You need to be able to be yourself**

_Okay. I'll be sure to snog you in front of them and then try to kill Potter._

**Not that much Ginevra. I swear, your sarcasm will get you in trouble someday.**

_But that's why you love me._

**Yes, that's why, not because it was an arranged engagement, or I thought you were beautiful. It was because you are sarcastic.**

_Of course! Oh, there's another tidbit you might want to know._

**And this 'tidbit' is?**

_Potter and the youngest Weasel aren't here._

**I know. I was just there, Remember? You were with that idiot Colin and the weirdo Luna.**

_I happen to like them. And that's not what I meant. They aren't on the train. At all._

**Where do you think they are?**

_I don't know, but something feels wrong._

**I'll try to find out where they are. You need to rest. You'll have to spend all your time with Gryffindors soon. Do you remember the spell?**

_Of course. Hanita Vesto,_

**Good. Now get some rest and forget about what's going to happen in a few hours. Just make sure you have the book with you tonight. Meet me at the room of requirement at 8. We'll get started with your training.**

_Alright. Goodbye, Draco._

**Goodbye Ginevra**


	6. Sorting Ms Riddle

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I'm going to try to be faster now. I'm changing the story a bit, because I want it more interesting and obvious. So I'll tell you now that it's going to be different. It's AU. Also, I'm going to go into Ginevra's POV in this one for the sorting. Thanks for reading.**

**Still living my non Harry Potter owning life. Pity me!**

The first years all walked up to the front of the hall. I could see Ginevra prominently, but that was probably because of her hair. They were all standing up there in a line, most cowering. But Ginevra radiated confidence. I waited through the Sorting, not paying much attention. We only got 5 new students in Slytherin. Finally, at the very end, Ginevra stepped up to the stool. She put the hat on and just sat there for a little while. The whole hall was silent, because no one ever kept the hat on that long, not even Potter. Suddenly, a blue car came crashing through the door. Snape went over to it, while everyone else sort of cowered, scared that it would attack. Out from the car came Weasley and Potter, Potter smiling like he had just done some heroic deed. He waved to everyone

"I'm okay, don't worry!"

Snape grabbed him by the neck and threw him at the wall.

"You insufferable child! What are you doing?"

"It's called making an entrance!" the Weasel said, admiration in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. The boy wonder and his love puppet were at it again. And unfortunately, Snape had been intercepted. The old fool was here, pulling my godfather from the idiot. He stared at Potter, as if casting a spell. After several minutes, he turned away.

"I'm certain Harry had a good reason for barging in here this way. Well, Harry?"

As if in a trance, he nodded his head robotically.

"The wall was sealed. I got a rather hard bump to the head, though. I might have even gotten another scar." he said, whimpering.

I rolled my eyes. As the headmaster argued with Snape, the long forgotten sorting hat seemed to have reached it's decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginevra's POV<strong>

The hat was placed on my head. It actually started talking to me, which surprised me a lot.

"A Riddle, eh? You ought to be a Slytherin for that. However, there's another quality in you. A sense of loyalty, if only for one person. And smart too. You have the brains, the loyalty, the blood lines. So where to go?"

I was surprised. Most Slytherins were obvious, placed immediately. I knew soon he would make a decision, and it would not be good for me. I just needed a distraction. Luckily, one was quickly provided for me. A large car burst in. I quickly recognized it as the one my 'father', Arthur Weasley, had bought. That could only mean one thing. As expected, there was Potter and the youngest Weasel, proud as ever. It frustrated me, but provided my distraction. I tuned back in to the hat, who had narrowed me down to Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I couldn't have that.

"Now, you seem like a very bright young woman, but you have a deep darkness within yo-"

"_Hanita Vesto"_ I whispered, and the hat was silenced. Seconds later, he announced.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Draco's POV<strong>

I went into the common room, and then straight to the boy's dormitory. It was early, so I was alone. I pulled out a small charm, heart shaped, and emerald green. Of course Lord Voldemort wished to speak with his daughter, but he had to be able to ask about her to someone who was not her. After all, how can you honestly say you aren't doing well? So he has given me a small charm, a symbol of my engagement to his daughter, that links to his very thoughts. I can give updates no matter where he is and what he's doing. I must update him on the sorting, now.

I touched the center of the center of the charm, and whispered the spell. Soon, he was connected.

"My lord, I am back from the Sorting."

_Yes?_

"She is in Griffindor"

_I knew that. I gave her the spell._

"Yes, but something happened. She had the hat on... for over 10 minutes. You said the spell would make her take longer, but this was ridiculous. I think it may have, well, talked to her about placement. I'm uncertain whether she used the spell or not."

_Yes, well I'll be sure to ask her about it_

"Ginevra is gone, now, to the world. I wished, somehow, that the spell would go wrong, and she would be placed in Slytherin. I'd hoped-"

_She did what was necessary to destroy him. Personal feelings cannot be a barrier. Be sure to inform me of any major problems. And I want you to train her more extensively. At least once a month._

"Of course."

_Good day, Mr. Malfoy_

"Good day, My lord."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the chapter? Should I have more with them writing or talking? Have I put too many communicators in? Tell me what you want me to call Ginevra, because I'm not sure whether to switch over to Ginny or not. Also, should I go to Ginevra point of view more, or do you like Draco's better? Please review!<strong>


	7. The First Strike

**Sorry it took so long, guys. I had major writer's block, but while sitting in advisement, I came up with an idea. So here it is. Not too long, but I needed to update. Remember, this story is from Draco's point of view. Also, I skipped the 'training' that night in the ROR. I just didn't think it was that important...**

**Voldemort has stolen the rights to Harry Potter from J. K., and gave them to me, his only daughter. Hooray! **

I received a letter the next day- very short, very plain for the magnificence of its delivery. One of the Dark Lord's pride birds, a red falcon with jet black feathers on its head had come in screatching, the sound paralyzing the hall. It then landed on my shoulder, dropped a single piece of parchment, and flew away. The note was simple.

_Draco_

_ Harry wanted a book_

_ Father_

__As soon as I finished reading, it disintegrated, and another bird appeared. A majestic eagle flew up, no great show, just beauty and grace. I recognized him as my eagle, Alerio. He carried a small bundle- an old black book. I knew my mission: Get Potter to take the book. I figured my best chance would be in class that day

* * *

><p>I had Transfiguration first, with guess who, Potter and the Scarheads. I walked down the hall with the book in my bag, an eerie feeling creeping over me. I saw Potter in the back corner of the room, pretending to listen to the obviously long winded speech coming from the orange one. I went up to him, and put down my bag to pull out the book, when Potter spoke up.<p>

"Excuse me, this is the ELITE corner."

"Well then, what is THAT filth doing here?" I asked, refering to the redhead, who was still babbling as if his hero was still listening.

"And then you and my sister are going to get married..."

"Got yourself a little girlfriend, Potter?"

"No, I don't, actually. This admirer simply fancies the idea of being related to the glorious me."

"...And they'll be named after their grandparents..."

"Arthur and Molly Potter? Horrid names."

"NO! If I were to ever stoop to the level of any girl, who would NOT be worthy of me, and have children with the thing, they would be named after my parents. My dead parents. My parents died. I have a dead father. And a dead mother..."

"What an interesting story. Care to write it down?" I ask, pulling out the black diary

"In that filth? The words of your SAVIOR?"

"Well, Merlin wrote in it..."

"I'm greater than Merlin, you git! I AM HOT!" Potter cried, his fan club rising in agreement.

"No... just- no." I sat down in temporary defeat, planning to get him to take it later. I was deep in thought, so it took a while to register the appearance of the frizzy haired know it all now sitting practically on top of the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die.

"Come on, Harry. I know you're going to get married to Ron's sister, and have 3 kids who all intermingle with our friends kids, but would you do me the honor of sitting next to-"

"Wait! You and the Weaslette? At it again?" I asked, my voice incredulous, but my face impassive.

_ I must not think of Ginevra. I must not appear hurt. She is just acting. As long as I don't see-_

I lost my concentration when I was hit by a face full of ginger.

"I brought you your books, Harry. It's such an honor to be able to hold them."

Oh no. How was it possible, that the one person I was determined not to see, a first year, was in my second year class, standin next to me? Despite the impossibility, Ginevra was there, completely ignoring me.

"And you must be the infamous Weaslette"

"I believe we've met before."

"We met while you were under your brother's conceptions. And I haven't properly said my monologue. I worked hard on my Weasel monologue! So here goes- 'Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complection? You must be a Weasley!' There. Now that that's over with-"

"No- LET ME! Blonde hair, ridiculous clothes, and a stupid personality. YOU must be a Malfoy."

I turned and sat down, shocked at her out burst, and also proud. There was no comeback to something like that.

"So Harry, have you done something heroic yet today?"

It infuriated me! How dare she just ignore me and practically take Harry right in the middle of class?

SMACK! I slapped Potter in the face, and glared at Ginevra. She knew who I am, and knew how I feel. How could she flaunt the new relationship in front of me? I discreetly pointed at my parchment to let her know that we needed to talk. It needn't have been as discreet as I made it, because no one payed any attention to me. It infuriated me! MY anger grew. How DARE they not stare? WHO IS THE MAD SEX GOD HERE? Me! So I stormed out the door, glaring at Potter. I accidentaly ran into the wall, while not looking. I wiped off my clothes and clung to my remaining dignity, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, guys. What do you think? Please send in ideas, criticism, etc. Bye!<strong>


	8. Who knows What?

**Hey, guys. I'm back! This one is my longest EVER! This one starts in Draco's POV, and then switches to 3rd person. Ps. Who ever tells me the name of the song the disclaimer's based on and who sings it gets their own one shot! Here goes...**

**I ****don't ****wanna  
>I <strong>**don't ****wanna ****be ****sued  
>I<strong>**'****m ****not ****tryin'  
>Tryin' <strong>**to ****be ****rude  
>Cause <strong>**it ****ain't ****funny  
>I <strong>**ain't ****got ****the ****money****  
>To <strong>**lose  
>I <strong>**never ****wanted  
>Never <strong>**wanted ****to ****fight  
>Legal <strong>**issues,  
>And <strong>**misuse,  
>And <strong>**copyright!  
>If <strong>**I ****annoy ****ya'  
>I <strong>**ain't ****got ****no ****lawyers  
>To <strong>**use**

I decided to skip classes for the rest of the day. There wasn't much reason to go, because I had Charms and Double Potions with the Gryffindors, which I couldn't face. Once classes were over, my best mate Blaise came back to the Common Room. We were talking about how all Gryffindors were scum when he said it. One of the worst possible things he could say:

"That Weasley girl is kind of hot. Looks pretty easy"

This was terrible. The Zabinis had decided to stay neutral in the war, so he didn't know who she was. But he did know I was taken and was probably trying to make his move. But despite knowing that he didn't know, anger bubble up in me. I was going to burst, soon. Maybe I could play it off. I couldn't break cover, even to my best friend.

"You like the blood traitor?" I asked, feigning incredulity. "I didn't think you the type"

"I just said she was hot, not that I'd go out with her. Besides, my family's neutral. I didn't grow up thinking muggles were trash." When I heard that, I knew my mistake. I had thought of it earlier, but somehow overlooked the most important part. He was NEUTRAL. That didn't just mean he didn't know about the relationship; it meant he had no barriers against going out with her. I stood up and began to pace, an act very un-Malfoy of me. I had learned early on not to do it; it didn't look dignified enough. Seeing this, Blaise became concerned.

"Look, she's hot, but I'll leave her alone since you're so-"

"SHE IS MINE!" I shouted, my jealousy finally winning out. I pulled my wand on him, looking up to see his drawn as well.

"I don't want to fight you, Draco. I said I'd leave her alone, and you pulled your wand on me! Besides, you're being a bit hypocritical here, I mean, you just scolded me for thinking of a blood traitor that way, and then, here you are, saying she's yours and challenging me to a duel! I don't want to hurt you, but if you make me..." By now, we had become to circle one another, and I was hardly aware. It was like I had been put under the Imperius Curse by myself. He couldn't make me seem reason, because it was hardly me. My body had locked me in, my jealousy attacking him. All of a sudden, I felt my hand twitch, my mouth move.

"Crucio!" the sound had hardly left my mouth before I heard a crumple and terrible screams. My best mate, almost my brother, was on the floor, writhing in agony because of me. The Cruciatus Curse targets your nerves, made it feel like your body was on fire and you had poison running through your veins instead of blood. A fate some described as worse than death. And I had done it to my best friend. By now, all of the students in the common room were staring. Some of the portraits had left their frames, I assumed to get help. I turned to the Slytherins, and more words came from my mouth.

"All those who wish to remain alive will leave the Common Room immediately. Keep your mouths' sealed and remember who my family is and what we do. Now get on, all of you." As I looked back down at my victim, I began to return to myself. I gazed in horror at what I had done, and released the curse. Blaise's eyes were glassy, but he still could speak. He uttered one word.

"Imperio" I allowed the curse to hit me, because there was nothing he could do to me I didn't wish to do myself. I hadn't been thinking straight since that afternoon's talk with Ginevra.

_ I__'__ll __do __what __I __do. __It__'__s __none __of __your __concern_

After the short response, she refused to respond. I began to feel the familiar tug of the curse. I let go; I didn't try to fight it. Whatever he did, I deserved it, probably 10 times over.

_ FollowMe_

The voice was Ginevra's, calming and sweet. This curse let you believe you were with the one person you were most vulnerable. Who else was I supposed to hear? So I followed the voice, wherever it took me. When the euphoria eventually wore off, I recognized my location as the Slytherin Head's office. And I was chained to a wall. I had probably chained in myself. I was in surveillance mode now, observing everything. Blaise stepped out of the nearby fireplace, the greasy professor in his wake. As Snape approached, he raised back his hand, and slapped me across the face. I went into shock momentarily, and then began to tug on the chains, but to no avail. As I tried to escape my bonds, Snape rose and began to spin a circle.

"_Muffliato. __Colloportus. __Imperturb. __Protego __Totalem_" Blaise seemed, confused, but I had just realized what was going to happen. Blaise was about to find out. By the time the explanation came to me, the chains had fallen off of me, and I stood to begin the explanation.

"Blaise, I crucio'd you because I was jealous... this is going to be hard to describe... so, I am engaged to Ginny-er, Ginevra. Well, Ginny to you. Anyway, we've been engaged since birth, because my parents are close to her dad, not the dad you think is her dad, but-"

"For heaven's sakes! You're hopeless boy! Ginevra is the Dark Lord's daughter! She and Draco are going to get married after we finish killing Potter. Oh, and one more thing... Imperio araire!" Snape spilled on and then took Blaise. He was now and forever under Snape's control, because of the attachment linked to the spell. The spell not only turned a person into a servant, but a zombie, with no will to do anything without the person they are attached to. And all because I got a little jealous over a harmless sentence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rdPerson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was unaware of the two girls right outside the door. One wearing red, the other blue. Hermione had dragged her new friend Melina with her to see if they could get extra credit in Potions. They had met at the library, of course.

"I have to go, Hermione! I still haven't finished Flitwick's essay! Oooh! Spoon!" The Ravenclaw girl turned and left for her Common Room, playing with a random spoon. Hermione decided to still talk to Snape, as she was already there. As she raised her hand to knock at the door, she heard voices. Currently, the professor was speaking.

"-the Dark Lord's daughter! She and Draco are going to get married after we finish killing Potter. Oh, and one more thing..." Hermione turned away from the door and gasped, frightened at what she had heard. Voldemort had a daughter? And she was at Hogwarts, clearly to hurt Harry.. If only she knew who it was... Regardless, she had to warn Harry. She turned to turn when the door creaked open. She was caught.

**Oooh! Clifie! Question time! **

**1. Did you like it? **

**2. What was your favorite part?**

** 3. What will happen to Hermione?**

** 4. Who likes the spoon? **

**And perhaps the most important question of all... **

**5. What's the letter 2 letters behind the 3rd letter in your last name?**


	9. Who?  What?  Um

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so late. Not much of an excuse, but I had MAJOR writer's block. This chapter's got a lot of different stuff, so again I want to stress that it's AU, and is only loosely based on cannon events. In the story, when they are talking, _Italic _is Ginevra, and Underline is Draco. At the end, I switch POV. I'll mark it, but just some advance warning. Here goes!**

**Weasley's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you!  
><strong>

After last night, I was exhausted. There was a lot of trouble, and none of it came to any good. I still couldn't be with the one I loved. I went to enter the Great Hall, when I ran into a Ravenclaw- I think she was a Ravenclaw- girl. The reason I wasn't sure was because although she wore the Ravenclaw emblem, her robes were clearly Slytherin.

"Who are you?" I asked her gruffly, not in the mood to attempt politeness.

"Hi! I'm Melina. Now, if you'll excuse me..." she ran off to the Gryffindor table, where she went to one of the twin Weasels. The Weasel in question was eating a large cookie. She ran up to him, and knelt down as though she were about to kiss him. I cringed in disgust. Suddenly, out from nowhere, she snatched the cookie from his mouth and ran off. Maybe she could be a Slytherin after all. All this I watched from the doors until I was shoved into from behind.

"What do you want? Oh. It's you, Weaslette. Why don't you run along to your nest?" It was her. Of course it was. And I saw that I was in the danger zone now, fiancé or not. She was very upset. But being Ginevra, she wouldn't cry. But she would fight. Surprisingly, though, she decided to do it the muggle way. Before I knew what was happening, the world was black and spinning, and I heard cheers erupt from behind me, the hall filling with cries of "That's my sister!" and "You're brilliant!". But from her lips came one sentence.

"Weasels live in the Burrow"

Perhaps that's why it hurt so much. It wasn't Ginevra anymore. She accepted herself now as a Weasley. Either that, or she did a VERY good job acting.

When I could finally see clearly, I went down to the Slytherin table and sat down. I wasn't sure what I could do about anything anymore. Ginevra didn't seem to care about me, Potter wouldn't take the book, and worse yet, I just received a note from the Dark Lord himself, stating that if Potter didn't receive the book in the next week, I wouldn't make it through the next. I didn't doubt it. I decided to find Potter and take another shot. I walked up to the Gryffindor table, trying to think of what to say.

_Want to give your mudblood a present, Potter?_

_I doubt you could even read this book!_

_Only the chosen one can read this book? Would you like to verify?_

_I've trapped a timelord in this book! All you have to do is write to him!_

I decided upon the last one, figuring the others he could dispute too easily. I opened my mouth upon arrival to begin the statement when I was interrupted by a terrifying exclamation from the boy wonder himself.

"I can't believe it! She's a bloody Riddle, that one!" my blood ran cold. No. He can't have figured it out. He's too much of a bloody idiot!

"Who's a Riddle?" I asked cautiously.

"Ginny! I mean, I just don't get her. One minute she loves me, and the next she's trying to kill me!"

"She's an idiot! How could she let you find out?"

"Find out what? That's my problem. I just CAN'T figure her out." Oh. Of course. He didn't know. I should have realized my previous evaluation was right. He was too stupid to figure it out.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. I've found that writing can help. You can borrow my book if you want."

"Why so nice, Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously, snatching the book up and looking it over. "Hermione, check it for me. It's not poisoned or cursed or anything, is it?" he handed her the book. Here came the tricky part. For her, that is...

* * *

><p><em>She entered the room, quivering. Snape had her by the arm, while Blaise remained staring vacantly.<em>

_"Mrs. Granger, may I inquire why you were listening outside my door? And how you happened to get past the safe guards that I placed up to begin with?"_

_"I... wanted to ask if I could do some... extra credit?" she said, looking even more scared._

_Snape went over to Blaise, and said,_

_"Let's test this out."_

_Blaise's wand rose "Imperio ara-"_

_"WAIT!" Hermione cried, putting up a shielding spell._

_"WHAT? You impertinent little girl!"_

_"I have a proposition..."_

* * *

><p>She waved her wand over the book. A puff of red smoke came up. That was bad. Red smoke meant it was cursed.<p>

"Oooh! Smoke! Fun!" Trust him to not realize what it meant. Lucky for me, though. Now as long as Granger played her part correctly-

"It's perfectly fine, Harry! No need to worry every time Malfoy has a change in nature." I sneered

"Hardly a change in nature, Mudblood. Don't flatter yourself. "

"Alright..." he said, somewhat hesitantly, but still relieved his 'friend' had confirmed it "But I still hate you. Got that?"

"Yeah. Hate you too." I walked away, a brief smile gracing my face. I quickly switched for a smirk. I had a reputation to uphold! Couldn't have anyone think I **liked** Potter. But then the unthinkable happened. And who is ALWAYS involved when the unthinkable happens?

"Oh, Harry! What's that?" I whirled around. Ginevra had terrible timing.

"Oh, it's just... a book" Potter was hiding something? I was surprised. I didn't think he had an ounce of Slytherin in him.

"What's that name?" She asked, leaning into him. I gave a silent curse, seeing her face pale.

"I hadn't noticed a name. Hmm... Tom Marvolo Riddle. Why does that sound familiar?" He shrugged, then dismissed it "Wonder who he is"

"Yeah... me too" She shot me a glare as if it were somehow my fault that **she** had pointed it out.

"Well, I think I'd better get some homework done"

Finally. She was going to talk to me. Probably 'yell' at me, but still, she was going to talk.I went back to the Slytherin table, next to 'Blaise'. I pulled out the secret parchment and saw this message.

_How dare you give Potter Father's book?_

__I picked up my quill to compose a respoce when Pansy interrupted.

"What are you doing, Drakey?"

"I told you NOT to call me that. And if you must know, I'm doing the essay for Snape" I said, lifting my quill.

"But he never makes you do homework! He's your godfather!" I threw it back down to the table.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway! I'm going to the library instead, since apparently I'm not allowed to do my homework here!" I gathered my things and left the hall, heading off in the direction of the library. After ducking through some passageways, however, I appeared in the seventh floor corridor. I began to pace back and forth, seemingly aimlessly, all the while repeating the thought:

_I need my secret place, I need my secret place, I need my secret place_

__I entered the Room of Requirement, once again pulling out the parchment.

**Come to the Room of Requirement**

_Fine, Probably better that we deal with your ISSUES in person!_

****I felt my necklace begin to heat up. Lord Voldemort calls...

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have you given Potter the book?"

"Yes, I've gotten him to take it"

"Good, good. How's my daughter?" Tricky subject...

"She's doing fine. Potter has completely fallen for her, the fool!. You did give her the potion to prevent her from falling for him, right?"

"Yes. So long as Ginevra takes it every day, nothing can go wrong. And nothing HAS gone wrong, correct Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, my Lord. In fact, she'll be here to talk-" I heard the door slam open "now. I have to go."

I dropped the necklace back to my chest. I went up to her, hoping for a hug. Instead, I got a whack in the head.

"Ouch!"

"How could you? Wait until Father finds out that you gave his book to Potter, you idiot!" She grabbed me by the hair. "I may look at a bloodtraitor Weasel, but that does NOT mean you can in any way over power me. Let's keep one thing straight. **I** am in charge here! "

" Ow! Leave the hair alone! I gave it to Potter on your father's orders." she dropped her arm.

"What? He wouldn't do that. Do you know what that book is? It's a _part_ of him! He wpouldn't just willingly give it to Potter!" By now, she was rambling on. I caught short phrases like "Potter" "important", and an odd word that sounded like "Hiccups"**(Special mention to the person(s) who knows what the word really is) . **I heard her pace pick up, her voice getting higher and realized what was happening. A second too late. Her limp form hit the ground, her head crashing into the floor sharply. I picked up her figure, rushing out into the hallway,the door to the gigantic room we were just in quickly disappearing from sight.

"Someone! Help! Please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ginevra's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hospital bed, dazed and confused. My mouth was a bit dry, but I managed to speak just fine.<p>

"Where am I?"

An old man and woman ran up to me. My parents, perhaps?

"Oh, Ginny, you gave us quite a scare! Your parents will arrive soon," That answers my question, "Your brothers have insisted on staying here to watch over you."

"I... I have brothers?"

"Yes, plenty of them. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron."

"I don't remember anyone- anything. What did you say my name was again?"


	10. Coping with Disaster

***raises hands* I'm sorry! I should have updated earlier! I've been really involved in my Doctor Who stories lately, because I'm now a crazy obsessed Whovian. But I'm finally back, so here goes nothing! This one switches POV a lot, so bear with me. I'll be sure to let you know what's happening.**

**If Harry Potter was my property, Draco would not have ended up with Astoria, and a lot of the light side would probably be dead... And the ones who are wouldn't be**

She opened her eyes, gazed into my eyes, and killed my heart. She had no recognition in her eyes, and then she delivered the fatal blow. Her eyes were blank as she asked, confused, "Who are you?"

I surpressed a sob. I was a Malfoy. I wasn't allowed to cry. Especially not over a Weasley. I had to continue the illusion, no matter what happened.

"Forget me already, Weaslette?"

"What's that?" I saw the dumb look in her face and raced out of the room before the tears could fall. I went to the Room of Requirement, and didn't come out until it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>Dumbledork stood up in front of the Hall before the meal. It was a little surprising, because he usually left us to eat in peac unless someting really bad had- Oh. Ginevra.<p>

"Today, an unfortunate accident has happened. Ginny Weasley, a first year Gryfindor, has incurable amnesia. She has been given memories by family members and class mates, but she may not remember you the same way or at all. It is horrible that this has happened, but we must move forward. I expect everyone's complete patience with her"

That said, he sat down as everyone's gaze turned to the little red head at the Gryfindor table. She shrank down in her seat until everyone turned away. This couldn't turn out well

* * *

><p>Ginny's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My head was pounding, and questions assaulted me from every direction.<p>

"You remember me, right?"

"Ginny, I'm Ron, remember. R-O-N"

"Hey, girl. You remember me, right? I'm the CHOSEN ONE"

This comment came from the boy sitting next to me. He had jet black hair, and bright green eyes.

_Harry_ my mind told me. My heart swelled.

"Of course I remember you, Harry" I said, gazing into his eyes as memories of us flooded through my head.

"Good. No one should have to live without remembering me. That would be horrible!" he said proudly. I couldn't help but agree. I felt a pang of sadness as his face turned sour.

"Oh, look. Malfoy"

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked up to the Gryfindor table to see him fondling her. Fondling her! MY Ginevra.I needed to see how she felt about me. I reached the table as she whispered something in his ear, to make him smile. It worked.<p>

"Oh, so the Weaslette remembers again. Remember ME, blood traitor?"

I saw her face contort to anger. Well, she knew something about me, though obviously not something good. She stood up, slightly shaky, brushing off Potter and Granger's protests. I had to admit, Granger did her job well.

"I'm going to give you one chance, you slimy ferret!" she said, coming up to me. I backed away a bit. Despite her appearance, she was incredibly strong.

"I don't want any trouble. Just wanted my heirloom back" I said, pointing to her necklace. She looked down at it in surprise.

"And why would **I** have an heirloom of **yours**?"she asked intimidatingly, stepping closer still. I wasn't prepared for that.

"Furthermore, I don't see the Malfoy family emblem on it" She had me there. The necklace **wasn't** a Malfoy family heirloom. It was a Riddle one. I was trying to protect both her and myself. If her father were to call... it wouldn't work out well for either of us. So I did what I had to do.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I grabbed her stiff body and ran.I ran up to the Room of Requirement, where I deposited her. I snatched the necklace up, and as expected, it began to heat up, a sign of the call. I locked the door and answered the call.

"Father?" I asked in a high pitched voice, trying to simulate Ginevra's new voice.

"Mister Malfoy, **WHY** are you impersonating my daughter?" He would know. He just HAD to know, didn't he?

"What are you trying to do to me, you creep?" Trust Ginevra to break an incredibly strong form of the spell, not realize her feat, AND to have the worst timing. Ever.

"Ginevra?" His voice rang out high and cold. "Is Mister Malfoy hurting you?" I heard the ice in his voice.

"It's Ginny" she said "Who are you?" she asked, slightly scared. I could tell I was in trouble. This could be fatal.

"Ginevra? I'm your father"

"No you aren't! My daddy sounds much nicer than you!"

"She expects me to be nice AND rule the world" he muttered under his breath. "Sweetheart, are you safe?"

"If this creep hadn't gone and done a body bind on m- Wait. Rule the world?"

"Yes, of course. Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes my lord?"

"You had best enjoy the next 6 months of your life. It's how long you have to live"

"Wait! 'My lord'?" she said somewhat mockingly "What is going on here?"

"Muffliato" I said quietly so he would not hear.

"You have six months until your death. Live while you can" This said, he ended the call. I gave a sigh of relief. He'd threatened my life, but I could fix things. I knelt over to Ginevra. "Obliviate"


	11. The Chamber of Secrets

**Okay, I'm being terribly unfair to you lot. I swear I have this planned out, but I lost my bloody writing journal. But I do know that after this chapter, I'll have 3 more chapters and an alternate ending. This chapter spans most of the school year, and switches time and POV a lot. Sorry for that. Half of it is going to be really similar to the book, and half will be completely different. Italics represent parseltongue, with a translation afterwards. I got the translations from theparselmouth . com. Here we go.**

**What do you mean Harry Potter's not my property? I swear I came up wit- Oh, wait. Nevermind. This is not my dreams :(**

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

"Enemies of the heir, beware. You'll be next, mudbloods!" I shouted out after seeing the message, looking quite smug. Granger glared at me. Well let her. She may be helping the dark side, but she was still a mudblood. Ultimately, she would have to die. I decided to go back to the Slytherin common room. I stood outside the wall, about to say the password, when I ran into that girl again. The girl with the weird robes. Melina, I think her name was. The Slytherclaw.

"Draco! Hi. I need to talk to you. I know about Gin-" at this point I pushed her into the wall.

"Shut your mouth and follow me" We both creeped silently to the Room of Requirement, which I recently noticed I had been coming to more than the common room.

"Now. You have exactly two minutes to tell me what you know before I kill you"

"Well, Ginevra Riddle was under disguise as Ginny Weasley this year to get close to Potter. Then recently, she lost her memory and truley believes herself to be a Weasley. Hermione Granger is working for the Dark side now that she's found out, and Blaise Zabini is under the Imperius curse. You are engaged to the Dark Princess, and are actually worried about her rather than how much trouble you will be in." I stared at her for a moment dumbfounded.

"And how is it you know this?"

"Because I am Melina Erin, daughter of Severus Snape's squib sister" I started getting a ringing in my ears. I sat down, and rubbed my temples. This was absolutely ridiculous. But still, it was something interesting.

"And is he aware?"

"Yes. Unle Sev knows exactly who I am"

"Well then. Let's go talk to 'Uncle Sev'" I said. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to Snape's office.

* * *

><p>"Hi Uncle Sev!" Melina shouted when we entered. Snape didn't bother lifting his head. He just sighed<p>

"I told you to call me Professor here, Mels" She turned back to me

"See, I told you I was his niece" Realizing there was someone else in the room, Snape lifted his head.

"Ah. Mister Malfoy. I presume Melina has told you who she is?" I nodded. Melina flounced off to another part of the room to allow me to talk to Snape in privacy.

"I figured you would not take her word. Yes, my sister Elexa was a squib. She married a man named Sam Erin. They gave birth to two children, one of which is Mels here" He gestured to her, and looked over. She was standing beside his cupboard, about to open it. "No, Mels. Don't!" It was too late. She had opened the door, and a man walked out. He was German, and had a small mustache. I walked over to him, and punched him

"Not now Hitler!" I said, trying to push him back inside

"But I am the Führer!"

"Yeah, yeah" I said, finally succeeding in pushing him back in. Melina was sitting in front of Snape now, and they were apparently having a nice conversation while I had been getting rid of the famous muggle dictator.

"So how's your brother?"

"Kyle? Still an egg" she said, and they both laughed. I looked at the pair in great confusion, but shook it off.

"Okay, so you know the plan. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Uncle Sev told me to help you out. I can blend in with Slytherins and Gryffindors. I can watch the Dark princess"

"Okay. And why would you do this?" she shrugged

"Because I'm part Slytherin" at this, she released something I think was supposed to be a laugh. It sounded more like a crowd of giant mice…

"Right. Then, welcome to the Dark Side. Cookie?"

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

"I was told Ginevra had a meeting with Madame Pomfrey today to see if she was better after her fall" Melina looked down

"Yeah, she did"

"And? Mels, you can't hide things from me!" I said a little annoyed. We had really gotten close in the last week, and her lying to me didn't help

"I- I know. I'm so sorry. Ginevra's… Well, Ginevra's in good physical condition" she said, still not saying everything

"Melina Excalibur Erin, tell me what is wrong this instant!"

"Well… she's pregnant"

"Sorry, what did you just say? I thought you said she was pregnant, but that's silly."

"I'm sorry. She's about 3 months pregnant" I paled. It was December 12 now. 3 months ago was when we had… right before school started up. Which means…

"I'm going to be a father"

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas(Melina's POV)<strong>

"Melina, dear. Are you sure your parents are fine with you staying here with us?" Mrs. Weasley asked me, concerned. It was kind of endearing, if she hadn't been a blood traitor. I set into my rehearsed plan

"My… My parents" I started to cry. Mrs. Weasley came up to hug me, and I forced myself to receive it "My parents were killed by You-Know-Who. They refused to join him"

Ginevra came up to me now too. "Mels, you just said they were okay with it! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was easier that way. But I just couldn't lie to your mum. She's too kind" I had to hold back my vomit. The boys came downstairs then.

"Hey, I smelled food!" shouted Potter, the prat. The others loudly agreed, except for George. He came over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded, and hugged him. I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"Can I talk to you later? It's important" He nodded, and hugged me again.

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

We were out on the roof top of the Burrow. It was late, probably one or two. I nestled my head into George's hair for a minute.

"I've been lying to you" I said quietly. He looked at me, not a sign of shock or anger on his face.

"I know" I pulled away abruptly.

"What? You know?"

"Yeah" he said, laughing "You may have fooled everyone else, but I'm too smart for that"

"Okay. Well, do you know what I've lied about?" He shook his head, still smiling. I sighed heavily. "Okay, this is big. Like big time 'I'm going to die if anyone finds out' big. I need to know if I can trust you"

"Of course you can Li" He was the only one who could get away with calling me that. I smiled, and kissed him. "Well… I'm not who I said I am" He nodded, and took it in stride.

"Well then who are you?"

"I am Melina Excalibur Erin, niece of Severus Snape. My mum and dad are both still alive. And… well, there's this" I pulled up my sleeve to reveal my Dark Mark. He looked at me blankly for a minute, like he'd just found out who I was. Which, I suppose, he had. My heart sank. He wouldn't accept me. I went to leave when I felt his hand around my wrist. I looked back at him questioningly. He pulled me down onto him and kissed me, deeper and deeper.

"I love you, Li. No matter what. I'll stand by you"

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later(Back to Draco's POV)<strong>

"What is going on with Ginevra? She's so pale, and her eyes are sunk in. She looks like she's half dead!"

"I don't know. She's gone inside herself so much lately. All she ever does is write in her journal" I stopped at that and looked at her coldly

"What journal?"

"I don't know. It's this black thing. Potter gave it to her for Christmas"

"Well that's the problem!" I ran over to the Gryffindor table then and snatched the book from her hands.

"Oi! Give her back the diary" Potter said, pretending to be all brave and protective.

"Step aside. I got the bloody thing!"

"Well you gave it to me. And I gave it to her" Ginevra stood up robotically. She turned to me. A cold voice came out, a male one that most certainly did not belong to her.

"She is already mine"

* * *

><p><strong>That night(Ginevra's POV)<strong>

_Yiss ohhos yis posaeyis fostehase yas stae(Time to come home)_ said my snake, Mahis(Ma-he-s). I nodded to him. _Sa. Is ohhos yasae teay teoh(Yes. It is time for Tom)_. I snuck out to the grounds, and killed a rooster, snapping its neck cleanly. I went down to the corridor, and began to write

_**HER SKELETON WILL REMAIN IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER**_

I entered the bathroom and turned to the sink. _Nalasied siox(Open up)_ It slid apat, and I slid down the pipe. I walked in, and came face-to-face with a man I never thought I'd get to see. Tom.

"You are a strong one, young Weasley. You will bring me back"

"Yes, Tom" I nodded eagerly, coming up to him. He put his hand to my head and I swore I heard him whisper "I'm sorry" before everything fell dark

* * *

><p><strong>The Same Time(Draco's POV)<strong>

Melina came running into me.

"Draco. Come here now!" She ran back from where she had come, and I followed her. She pulled me back behind a wall, where I could hear Weasel and Potter talking

"They said that it was Ginny! What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing to do, Ron. She's gone. Hopefully, that'll satisfy 'the heir'"

"But she's my sister"

"She **was** your sister, Ron. There's nothing to do. Let's go back to the dormitories. I need my beauty sleep" I ran out from behind the wall when I knew they were gone. I looked up at the wall

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. Ginevra? Come on"

"Where are we going Draco?"

"I have to get to the chamber"

"And you know where it is?"

"I've got a hunch." I said no more, because I was running as fast as I could to get to the girls bathroom. "I was being taught basic parseltongue… _Nalasied siox(Open up)_"

Sure enough, the sink slid open, and I ran to it, looking back at Melina.

"Coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

"Where is Potter?" Tom Riddle yelled furiously. He had just revealed who he was and what he had wanted.

"He was too scared to come. I know who you are, my lord. I know what you want, but you will not find it in her!" I yelled at him. He turned to Ginevra on the floor.

"You should want me to rise. No Weasley scum should stand in our way" Tom said in confusion

"Yes, no Weasley would. But she's no Weasley. All that time rooting around in her mind, and you never saw the truth. Have it yet, Mels?"

"Almost there!" She turned back to Ginevra's body and began chanting" _Conversus terga. Mutare capillos, vocem, vita. Adducet memorias a vitae. redire Ginevra_" A ball of light entered her hands and blew around Ginevra. Her hair grew, and turned black and curly. I knew her eyes would have turned back to their original silver, and if she could talk, she would do it with her true voice.

"Because she isn't Ginny Weasley at all. Her name is Ginevra. Ginevra Riddle. My fiance" She woke up and gasped

"No! It's impossible. No little girl can beat me" She stood up, her eyes flashing red, and electricity climbing up her arms

"I'm no little girl. I am Ginevra Riddle, and I just have one thing to say. I like you better older, dad!" At this, she let loose, and the electricity flew from her at Tom, destroying him. Melina shrunk back a bit, and I even stepped back in admiration. Ginevra finally stopped and looked at me. "I'm having our baby" she whispered, and passed out. His time, I was ready for her, and caught her when she fell. I hugged her in my arms, and rocked her.

"I love you Ginevra. Welcome home"

**I'm incredibly proud of this chapter. 2021 words without any authors notes. I think this is my longest one yet! I really hope I can get the next one out for you guys soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
